The Fallen Angel
by WiseCandiceWise
Summary: An Angel and a soldier in love. One day the angel gets depressed because her husband is gone for too long. She grows black wings. The heavenly father gets upset at the soldier and sends angels down to get him and bring him to him for depressing his favorite angel. The more he's gone the more depressed she gets until she turns evil. She starts to kill people and other angels.
1. Silent night

**I do not own Yugioh. First Chapter. Enjoy. The story is short, but will get longer in the next chapters. Better summary here. **

** Summary: An Angel and Seaman in love. Anastasia, an Angel, daughter of God, and wife of an seaman, Atem, falls in deep depression when Atem is gone for too long in the Navy. God senses her depression and sends angels down to punish Atem for depressing his daughter. One day, Anastasia turns evil and grows black wings. In heaven, God gets to know Atem and sees that he's actually a good guy. God knows that Atem loves his daughter. So God sends Atem back to Earth to get Anastasia back to normal. Will he make her turn good again?**

Chapter #1

"Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child. Holy infant so tender and mild, Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace..." A mother sung to her baby for her to sleep. The baby started to rub her tired eyes. "Silent night, holy night. Shepherds quake at the sight. Glories stream from heaven afar. Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia, Christ the Savior is born. Christ the Savior is born." The baby closed her eyes and slept peacefully. The mother kissed her child on her head and put her in her carriage. "I love you." The mother whispered to her child.

The mother went to her room which was right across her childs room. She layed down on her kings sized bed and looked at a picture on her table next to her bed. The picture was of her husband, her, and their child. She tooked the picture, kissed it, and hugged it. Tears came to her eyes, she still held the picture to her heart, "I miss you so much, Atem." The mother cried all night with the picture in her arms until she fell asleep.

**Remember to review! :) **


	2. Her Emotions When He's Away

**I do not own Yugioh. Another short chapter. It's only showing how The mother feels when her husband is away from her. **

Chapter #2

"So if you faithfully obey the commands I am giving you today-to love the Lord your God and to serve him with all your heart and with all your soul- then I will send rain on your land in its season, both autumn and spring rains, so that you may gather in your grain, new wine and oil. I will provide grass in the fields for your cattle, and you will eat and be satisfied. Be careful, or you will be enticed to turn away and worship other gods and bow down to them. Then the Lord's anger will burn against you, and he will shut the heavens so that it will not rain and the ground will yield no produce, and you will soon perish from the good land the Lord is giving you..." The mother read the bible to her child. 'Beep! Beep! Beep!' the microwave beeped. The babies formula was done being heated.

The mother walked over to the microwave with the baby in her arms. the took out the bottle and checked the tempature. When everything was fine she fed it to her child. She walked back to her chair she was sitting on and continued to read the bible to her child, ". Fix these words of mine in your hearts and minds; tie them as symbols on your hands and bind them on your foreheads. Teach them to your children, talking about them when you sit at home and when you walk along the road, when you lie down and when you get up. Write them on the doorframes of your houses and on your gates, so that your days and the days of your children may be many in the land that the Lord swore to give your forefathers, as many as the days that the heavens are above the earth. If you carefully observe all these commands I am giving you to follow-to love the Lord your God, to walk in all his ways and to hold fast to him-." 'Ring! Ring!' The phone rung. The mother went to answer it with her baby still in her arms.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Anastasia?" A male voice asked.

"Atem?" The mother, Anastasia, ask.

The man named Atem chuckled, "Yes darling, it's me."

"Atem!" Anastasia yelled in excitment. "I missed you so very much! I want you back home."

"I miss you too, Anastasia. I'll be able to come home in a week. Hows Bridget doing hun?" Atem asked.

Anastasia looked down at her baby girl, Bridget. "She's doing good, Atem. Want to talk to her?"

"Yes hun, please."

Anastasia put the phone to Bridget's ear. Atem heard Anastasia say, "Here Bridget, its daddy."

"Daddy?" Atem heard Bridget say.

"Bridget, you can talk!" Atem was amazed. She was only 9 months!

"Were r u, daddy?" (If you did not understand that she said where are you daddy)

"I'm at work, princess."

"I pwinsess?" (I'm a princess)

"Yes you are, darling. I love you, Bridget. Can I speak to mommy?"

"Yes?" Anastasia asked.

"I'm proud of Bridget that she knows how to speak. I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll see you in a week."

Anastasia became sad. Tears came to her eyes. "Okay." She choked out.

"Baby please don't cry."

"I'll try not to. I love you so much. I want you home."

Atem sighed through the phone, "I'll be home in a week."

"Promise, Atem?"

That was the longest time Atem ever talked to her in months.

"I promise, Anastasia. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye bye." Atem hung up.

Anastasia looked at Bridget, "It's time for your nap, but first you need a bath."


	3. Hush Little Baby

Chapter #3

"Mommy." Bridget said.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Why dos Daddy never here?" Bridget asked.

"Your Daddy is at work."

"Why dos Daddy always at wowk?"

"Daddy has to make money so he can buy you things" Tears came to Anastasia's eyes. She missed Atem so much. He was gon for 11 months. Anastasia was 7 months pregnate with Bridget 11 months ago.

"Wots your wowk Mommy?" Bridget looked at her mom.

"My job is to watch and protect you."

"Wots Daddy's wowk?"

"His job is to protect our country so you can live safe, dear. It's 10:02pm, dear. You need to be sleeping."

"Can you sing to me, Mommy?" Anastasia nodded.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's onna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover." Her voice was so beautiful. Even the crikets outside hushed to listen to the angel-like voice. Bridgets eyes started to close. "And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town," Bridget was peacefully sleeping.

Anastasia went to her room. The little phone next to the family portrate started to ring. Anastasia answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Anastasia, it's Atem. I know I broke my promise, but there is a change in plans."

"What?" Anastasia was confused.

"I can't come home in a week. General said th-"

"You've been gone for almost a year, Atem! I miss you! I want you home! You said a week!"

"Ahhh!" Anastasia woke up Bridget.

"Hun, I'm sorry, but-" Atem was cut off.

"I can't take this anymore, Atem. I can't stay here anymore." Anastasia started to cry.

"No, wait. You're leaving me?" Atem had fear in his voice.

"I have no choice to Atem! You're never home! It'd be like 3 months until you call again!"

"Mommy!" Bridget yelled. Anastasia ignored her and cried harder.

"Please Anastasia. Please don't do this to me. I love you so much. Please don't leave me." Atem begged.

"How long will you be gone?" Anastasia asked.

Atem sighed, "Another month."

"Why that long?" Anastasia asked.

"I have things to do."

"What things, Atem?" Anastasia yelled again.

"Hun, you know I can't tell you. Please calm down. Please. I'll ask th-"

Anastasia hung up. She took a suit case out of her closet and put all of her things in it. The phone rang again. She answered it.

"What!" She screamed.

"Anastasia, why are you doing this to me? I don't make the rules here and I have to stay for another month. I want to be home with you and Bridget, but-"

"I'll come back when you quit the Navy." Anastaisa was about to hang up, but then she stopped. Something was happening to her.

Anastasia's eyes turned different colors per second. Showing her pictures of things she never seen. Then the pictures stopped. She blacked out. She fell to the ground.

"Anastasia?" Atem asked over the phone when her heard something fall. "Anastasia?" Atem asked again in worry. "Anastasia honey, answer me!" He started to panic. He hung up to get help.

* * *

2 hours later...

Anastasia woke up in a hospital bed. She started to cry. She missed Atem so much that she blacked out in depression. She started to unhook herself from the machines she was hooked up on. She had an bad headache. She walked outnthe the room she was in. Every light in the hospital started to flicker from her strong depression. Anastasia leaned on the wall for support to walk because of her bad headache.

Two nurses came down her hall to see she was out of bed. "Ma'am, you should be resting." One nurse said. The other one started to walk up to her to bring her back to bed, but everything went black. One light above Anastaisa flickered again. Both nurses gasped as they saw bloodly tear stains down Anastasia's cheeks and chin. Anastasia had wings. One black and one white. She was not in the gown she was in earlier. She had an long black ripped dress. The train of her dress was soaked with blood. From her bed to where she was now there was a bloodly trail. Then everything went back to normal, but the flickering lights. Anastasia continued walking. The nurses moved away to let Anastasia pass.

Anastasia went to the childrens part of the hospital. Every door she walked pass flew open. She went to the door that said _'Rm.#195'. _She Went inside and picked up her daughter. She sanged as she walked out the room to outside, "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Mama's onna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass." suddenly she dissapeared leaving white and black feathers on the ground. You could still here her singing through out the entire hospital . "And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull." Then the singing dissapeard.

Doctors and nurses ran to the scene, but only found black and white feathers.


	4. Lucifer

**This chapter is rated R for language and actions. I hope you'll enjoy. **

**Chapter #4 'Lucifer'**

"My Lord, do you feel that?" An angel by the name of, Gabriel asked.

"Anastasia." The Lord mumbled.

"My Lord?" Gabriel questioned.

God stood up and looked at Gabriel, "Anastasia." An Image of Anastasia with a black wing and a bloody blouse in the hospital popped up.

"Anastasia!" Gabriel yelled in surprise. "Her wing! My Lord! Her-"

"I know, Gabriel. Calm down." God studied her wing. "What happened to her to cause this?" God asked.

Then a picture of the family portrait of Anastasia, Atem, and Bridget popped up. The image zoomed in closer to Atem.

"I'm sorry, but what's his name?" God questioned.

"Atem, my Lord." Gabriel answered.

"And why is it showing this, 'Atem'?" God asked.

"Maybe he's the problem, my Lord." Gabriel looked at God.

"I thought he was her husband?" God turned around to look at Gabriel.

"Well, my Lord." Gabriel started. "We get many prayers of different women begging for their husband to stop beating on them. Also, we see it on the sin cam."

"No, Gabriel. I've never seen him on the sin cam. You see that I watch that thing 24/7. What did he do to my daughter?"

"Well, my Lord. He's been depression her. Hurting her heart." Gabriel explained.

"Depressing her? Hurting her heart?" God walked to a seat in Gabriel's office, and sat down. He pulled out special paper and a pin. "And how did he do that?"

"Umm well, my Lord. You don't need to send him to hell. He's innocent, fighting-"

"How did he hurt and depress her, Gabriel!" God yelled.

"He's in the Navy, my Lord. He's never home. He rarely calls her. He's never met their child. He's been gone for almost about a year." Gabriel explained.

God listed everything Gabriel said. "And his last name?" God asked while still writing.

"Felony, my Lord." Gabriel answered.

"Felony. Felony. Felony." God mumbled. "Aaron Felony is his brother, am I correct?" God asked not looking at Gabriel, still writing.

"Umm, yes sir." Gabriel went to his desk and looked through files.

"Bring him here now." God put down his pin.

"Yes sir." Gabriel stopped looking through files and pulled out one. He gave it to God and walked out the room.

God looked at the file. It had the word, 'Felony' on it, in bold letters and old English handwriting. He opened it and saw pictures and information on the family. There was a list of names of the family. Atem's name was on the bottom for he was the youngest of the family.

God went into Aaron's profile and read about him. He was not an perfect person, nor did he follow most of God's commands. He was put in jail for most of his life. He raped girls, killed men, sold drugs, kidnapped children, and much more.

"Oh dear." God whispered to himself. Gabriel walked in with guards. The guards had Aaron chained. They dragged him to God.

"Aaron, my Lord." Gabriel bowed.

"Un-chain him." God spoke.

The guards un-chained Aaron. God studied him.

"Now Aaron, I know your brother."

"Of course. You're God. You know everything. And for your information, I have 6 'brothers', so I don't know which one you're talking about." Aaron didn't bother looking at God.

"Atem Felony." God spoke.

"Atem Felony. Atem Felony." Aaron mumbled. "Never met the dude. If you're talking about bitch man, yeah I know him." Aaron stated.

"Show respect for your God!" A guard yelled.

"Respect is a weak act shown by someone who is scared of someone better than them." Aaron looked at the guard. "I'm not scared of YOUR God."

"Aaron, you're wrong." God started, "Respect is a feeling of deep admiration for someone or something elicited by their abilities, qualities, or achievements. I've had the ability to make the world you once lived in and more."

"And? I don't admire you." Aaron snapped.

God ignored his last sentence. "Tell me about Atem."

"He's spoiled, bitchy, mean, bossy, dumb, weak, and I can go on with more."

"Tell me some positives, Aaron." God said.

"His name starts with an 'A' like mines."

"That's a positive? Send him back to hell." The guards took Aaron back to hell. God looked at Gabriel.

"Atem has upset me. He no longer deserves to live on Earth."

"But my Lord-"

"Saints!" God yelled.

All the the saints appeared in front of God. "Atem Felony. Get him. Bring him to me."

The saints bowed, "Yes, sir." They all said then disappeared.

* * *

Anastasia woke up finding herself in a big red bed. Bridget was lying down next to her in a red blouse with black tights. Anastasia looked down at herself. She wore a long black dress. She got out of the bed and walked to the door. She was about to open it but stopped when she saw herself. Her once crystal blue eyes were blood red. Nails painted red, red lipstick, red eye shadow, and a red blush. She had a necklace with a red jewel hanging on it. The jewel did not look solid from the inside. It looked like a soul lived in it. Her soul.

"Where am I?" Anastasia asked herself.

"In a room, baby." A baritone voice said.

Anastasia turned around to see a man in the bed she was laying in. He had short black ruffled hair and red eyes. His skin was perfectly Sun kissed. He wore a suit and tie. His red tie was loose and sloppy. His shirt was wrinkled. His jacket was lazily thrown to the floor. His belt undone and his zipper unzipped. He wore a chain with three six's and a upside down cross in the middle of the three six's around his neck. He looked as if he was drunk and woken up with an headache. He had the most rarest accent. And Anastasia knew just who he was.

"Lucifer." Anastasia whispered in hate.

At the sound of his name, the man smirked, "God's daughter." He whispered back, but this time not in hate, but in lust. Lucifer crawled to Bridget and started to stroke her golden locks.

"Don't touch her, you evil trash!" Anastasia yelled at him.

In a blink of an eye, Lucifer was right in front of Anastasia. Anastasia backed up in surprise. Her back hitting the smooth wood of the door. He grabbed her hair to yank down her head for his lips to access her ear. He kissed her ear and whispered seductively, "Inside voices." He paused, "Dear." He started to nibble at her ear lobe.

"Please s-stop." Anastasia whispered.

Lucifer started to lick the rim of her ear. He whispered back slowly, "No." Then his tongue entered her ear. Anastasia shivered at the feeling. It felt so weird. Lucifer moaned and with one hand, he grabbed her hips to pull her closer to him. With the same hand, he grabbed her butt. With the hand he was holding her hair down with, he moved it under her shirt and grabbed her breast.

"I said stop!" Anastasia yelled. She pushed him off of her.

Lucifer looked at her, "I said inside voices." He said calmly.

"Why am I here?" Anastasia asked.

"You fell, duh." He made it seem obvious.

"I fell?" Anastasia questioned.

"Wow, do I really have to explain this to you?" Anastasia nodded. Lucifer sighed. "You fell from your 'Heaven', or Earth whatever that place is called. I hope that made more sense to you, 'Fallen Angel'." He started to fix his tie and shirt.

" Fallen Angel? I'm a Fallen Angel?"

"Uh, yeah. Duh, said it like ten seconds ago. You forget or are you an retarded Angel?" Anastasia glared at him.

"I made a sin! To be an Fallen Angel you have to make a sin!" Anastasia panicked.

"You make it seem like a sin is bad. It's not bad it's just unacceptable." Lucifer picked up the jacket part to his outfit. Anastasia ignored him.

"How do you know I'm an Fallen Angel?" Anastasia asked.

"Well first of all take a look at your wing. And when I was walking to the men's room, you and that baby," He pointed at Bridget, "Fell on me." He stroked Bridget's hair again.

"Stop touching her!" Anastasia went to grab Bridget, but she was pushed to the wall.

Lucifer stood above her, "You're beginning to piss me off with your yelling. I have the worst headache anyone could have and you just keep raising your voice when I already said inside voices. Now sit in that corner. Time out for you." Lucifer pointed at a dark corner. Anastasia didn't move. Lucifer picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Anastasia kicked and punched Lucifer wanting to be put down. Her screaming woke Bridget and made her cry. Lucifer carried Anastasia to the corner and slammed her down. Anastasia yelped in pain as her head slammed into the wall too hard. Lucifer went to Bridget and tried quieting her. He looked back at Anastasia and placed his hands on his hips, "Now look what you did, babe. You woke the baby."

"I'm not your babe, baby, dear, honey, or darling!" Anastasia yelled as loud as she could to him. It pissed him off even more. With the baby crying and Anastasia screaming made his head throb very painfully.

"Shut up! Shut up!" His eyes turned to slits. "Don't say another word! If you do I'll cut you and won't stop until I cut through all your bones!" Anastasia came quite, but the baby continued to cry. Lucifer grabbed the baby's head and carved an upside down cross in her forehead.

"No!" Anastasia yelled. "She's only a baby. All babies cry!"

Lucifer slammed Bridget's head back on the bed, Bridget became quite. He marched to Anastasia and grabbed her by her neck tightly, "Shut the fuck up!" He slammed her head on the wall multiple times until blood stained the wall. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He released her and she fell to the ground. She gasped for air and tried to crawl into the corner more to try and get away from Lucifer. He started to kick her in her side's breaking some of her ribs. She coughed up blood. Lucifer bent down to her level he ran his teeth on her neck which turned to fangs when it ran over a vessel. He bit into it causing a hit pitch scream to escape from her throat. Anastasia tried pushing The Devil off of her but he was way too heavy to push because of the energy escaping her body from blood loss. Suddenly her world became black.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the Chapter. At this point please tell me your opinion on this story. Review!, Review!, and REVIEW! :)**


	5. Lucifer Falls

**Candice: I don't own Yugioh or The song "Hush Little Baby". **

**Yugi, Yami, and Candice: Enjoy! **

* * *

Three Angels landed on Earth. One boy and two girls. The girls went by the names Isis and Holy Elf. The boy went by the name Mahado.

"Great Lakes Recruit Training Command Illinois." Mahad mumbled.

"This is we're he's stationed, right?" Isis asked.

Mahado threw the clipboard he was holding to Isis. She looked through it. "Says it right there." Mahad pointed out.

"Then let's get the job done. The Lord wants him as soon as possible." The Holy Elf mumbled.

The three Angels made there wings disappear and then walked inside the building.

'Anastasia's P.O.V'

Anastasia woke up with bright lights flashed in her eyes. There was an terrible lighting storm outside the room she was in.

Anastasia tried to get up and go to Bridget, but a big shock of a pain shot through her neck and down to her heart. She fell back down. She touched her neck where the pain surged through and felt two tiny holes and dried up blood. Then she remembered that Lucifer bit her. Then something else came in mind. She was still in Hell! She was an Fallen Angel!

Anastasia crawled to Bridget fighting the pain that was in her neck. When she got to Bridget an upside down cross was carved into her forehead.

"Bridget honey. Wake up." Anastasia said to Bridget. Bridget made no move. "Bridget darling? Bridget wake up." She shook Bridget a little. Bridget was never a heavy sleeper. She was breathing so she wasn't dead. "Bridget?" Anastasia started to panic. "Bridget!" Anastasia said more firmly. She started to cry. Bridget wasn't waking up and it worried her. She was going to kill Lucifer. She knew that he was the cause of Bridget not waking up.

Anastasia stood up. Her anger towards Lucifer blocked out the pain that shot through her neck. Anastasia picked up Bridget. An red and black Aura glew around her. She walked to the door and it shot open with the door ripping off the frame. The whole door was on the ground in front of her in three pieces.

She walked down an hallway and seen two men standing at the end of the hallway in heavy armor. They were guards.

"Halt where you stand!" One guard yelled in a Brooklyn accent. They both put up their swords. Anastasia continued walking down the hall towards them.

"I said halt where you stand! Keep moving then there will be consequences!" Anastasia ignored them. When she got closer to the guards they charged at her with their swords. Then they fell to the ground. Anastasia walked passed them. She put the two into a coma. She walked down several halls until she saw two big doors. Two more guards stood in front of the doors. She put them into a coma too.

She went to the doors and pushed them open to see a lot of demons, zombie looking creatures, other weird creatures, and Lucifer sitting on a big red throne. Anastasia put everyone, but Lucifer in a coma.

"Lucifer." Anastasia said in hate.

Lucifer stood up and looked at his fallen council. "What have you done!" Lucifer yelled looking at Anastasia.

Anastasia calmly walked over to Lucifer, "What have you done to my daughter?" She spoke in a dark tone.

Lucifer smirked, "Ah, is that what it's about. You're not worth my time, go back to my room."

A floating ball of holy water appeared above Anastasia's hand. She threw it at Lucifer, making him hiss in pain. "What have you done to my daughter!" She formed more balls of Holy water and in palms and threw them at him.

Lucifer screamed in pain as holy water repeatingly hit him. He tried moving away from her aim, but the water continued to hit him. "Stop!" He yelled. The water still hit him. "You crazy bitch! I said stop!" He threw a black mysterious ball at Anastasia.

Her eyes widened. She breathed in a sharp breath. The Black ball disappeared into her chest. She stopped throwing holy water at him. She fell to her knees. Bridget rolled out of her arms and softly to the ground in front of her. Anastasia hugged her upper torso and began to breath very quickly. Then a high pitched scream escaped her throat.

"No!" Anastasia yelled. "No, NO!" Tears of fear and pain came to her eyes and slowly fell to her rosey cheeks.

Lucifer walked up to her. She didn't look up. He picked up Bridget and her eyes shot open. Bridget started crying, "Hush little baby, don't you cry." Lucifer sung rocking her in his arms, "We both know your mother was meant to die." He walked to his throne still with Bridget in his arms. "And now since she's suffering from my demons, Lucifer promises to keep you breathing." He sat down on his throne admiring what he has done to Anastasia. "Lucifer knows what's best for you, and say goodbye to mommy too." Lucifer ended his song and threw his head back and loudly laughed evily.

A sharp pain went through Lucifer's chest. He looked down to see a clear sword through his chest. The sword was frozen holy water with silver edges. Then he looked up to see a smirkinh Anastasia holding the sword.

"You crazy bitch." He choked out. Anastasia made a fake pout. She pulled out the sword. The sword turned to liquid and shot inside of the hole Anastasia made through Lucifer's chest. Lucifer screamed in agony as the Holy water travelled through his veins. He tried getting up, but only fell to his knees.

"You're the one who caused this," Anastasia sung (using the tune "Hush Little Baby") pointing at his chest. "R. I. P. Rest in peace bitch." She picked up Bridget and walked out of the room leaving Lucifer to his slow death. Once she got outside, she opened at portal to Earth. She spreaded he white and black colored wings and flew through it with Bridget safely in her arms. The portal closed behind her unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

**Yugi: I didn't know the devil could die...**

**Yami: Shhh! *whispers to Yugi* Keep running your mouth and then Candice will punish us again! With the whip! **

**Candice: *pushes Yami and Yugi out of my way* Please leave reviews. :) And Yugi, in The Fallen Angel, the devil dies. Is that a problem?**

**Yugi: *studders* N-no, ma'am! It's just that, when bad people die where would they go? If there is no devil, there is no hell. Right? **

**Candice: *glares at Yugi* **

**Yugi: Do you want the bad people's spirit inside your house hunting you? It's-**

**Yami: *cuts Yugi off* What he's trying to say is that it was a great chapter! **

**Candice: *rolls her eyes* Whatever. Remember to leave a review. **


End file.
